


Mick's Rules

by CottonCandyZombie



Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyZombie/pseuds/CottonCandyZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick makes the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mick's Rules

**Author's Note:**

> If there is enough interest then I'll continue where The Flash gets involved.

Snart watched from afar as the fire starter struggled with the heat gun. The weapon had taken heavy damage during their stand off with the police and although Mick had taken it apart hundreds of times he simply lack the patience for such delicate work. The tension in his shoulders was obvious even across the room.

Leonard set his own gun down and approached Mick from behind. He leaned down and pressed his lips against his neck, always so warm, a contrast against his own. He moved his mouth upwards and teased his earlobe with his teeth. 

“I could always kidnap Cisco again?” Snart suggested only half kidding.

Mick grunted in response and turn the gun in his hand, the main fuel chambers would need to be replaced. Those parts were difficult to find, difficult to mold and not happening tonight. He threw it down in frustration. Leonard walked in front of Mick and sat on top of his work station. A heist as successful as this one always got him hot, it was a bit of tradition between them. Even Lisa knew not to share the same safe house. Mick didn’t care who heard but having sex in earshot of relatives was a buzz kill for him.

Mick glanced upwards and despite his foul mood there was heat in his eyes. 

“Got something.” Mick reached under his work station pulling out a tool box. 

Leonard sighed heavily “Not going to let you burn me, Mick” He reminded him.

Mick picked the activities but there was certain suggestions that were automatically out. Mick eyes cut upwards. “I remembered” He dropped the heavy tool box on the table. Inside the box was a black plastic bag. The type they give you to hide your naughties. 

“The Flash huh?” The box contained a red vibrator. Lightening bolt on the side. His brow lifted, first coffees and now sex toys. Barry should really trade mark his name. Leonard read over the description, ‘red hot, thrusting vibrator has 7.5 inches in length ready to treat you to some powerful and rhythmic sensation. With 5 vibrations and thrust function to choose from. He tilt it over, the maximum stimulation was impressive.

“Mick...may I inquire why you brought this?” The receipt was inside the bag, he had brought it over a month ago. They had sex at least six times since then it was curious why he waited so long.

“You want him” Mick eyes widen with excitement. “To Fuck him” There was no jealousy between them, they each had other lovers and on the rare occasions even relationships but this thing between them it worked. 

“So you want me to pretend I’m fucking the flash?”

Mick nodded slowly. “I want to watch....”

Leonard breath in deeply through his nose. “Fine.” He stood up taking the toy with him. The bedroom was small, the bed only suited for one but they had on more than one occasion both occupied it. He moved his shirt and tossed it to the side. Mick was dragging a chair into the room, setting it up on the foot of the bed. 

“Tell me how it would happen?”

Len grabbed the lube from the nightstand glancing over his shoulder. “You should read one of Lisa’s romance novels if you want Fiction, Mick” 

Mick turned the chair and sat in it backwards, his arms draped over the back of the seat. “Try”

Leonard unbuckled his pants and let them drop “During a heist” He kicked the pants away. “Third one in a month. Lucks on our side, as you can imagine that makes the kid frustrated.”

Mick gave a approving nod. 

Leonard tested the vibrator, it shook rapidly in his hand and he could only imagine how good it would feel inside of him. “During the third heist. The Flash finally caught up with us. You almost get him with your heat gun”

Mick grinned “I can see it...so beautiful...” There was a distant look in his eyes. He was distracted by fire so Leonard took the opportunity to strip out of his boxer. He walked in front of Mick drawing his attention back to him.

Mick’s eyes focus on Leonard’s cock. He wet his lips, it was thick and long. He knew how good it felt buried inside of him and how much better it tasted coming down his throat. 

“He grabs me...don’t even realize I’m out of the bank until we are alone in the woods.” Leonard takes his cock in his hand, stroking it a few times.

Mick’s eyes followed his hand. He was very attempted to forget the game and take it in his mouth.

“He’s angry...he doesn’t like to be outsmarted. He pushes me against a tree...and presses himself against me”

“Yeah...I like that” Mick was palming his cock through his jeans. 

“He can feel how hard I am...he gasps and pulls back. He’s a boy scout Mick...innocent and naive...but curious”

Mick unzips his pants pulling himself out. Mick had a thick cock that Leonard rather play with than the vibrator but Mick set the rules. 

“It doesn’t take much...he wants it.” Leonard sits on the bed in front of him and puts the vibrator to his lips. Speeding up the story to get the show on the road. “He’s not as naive as I thought” He licks up the side, it tasted like plastic but he continued because Mick was really getting off on it. He pushed it inside his mouth, it was a big Dildo but he managed most of it down his throat.

“Does the Flash like to face fuck you Snart?” Mick growled grabbing the base of his cock and squeezed. 

Snart pulled it out and grinned. “Not as much as you”

“Only way to shut you up”

“Funny” Len leaned back and reached for the lube. “You know he would never go for this?” He said as squeezed a fair amount on his fingers.

“Don’t care” Mick growled. “Lay down” Mick ordered. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the bed. Leonard laid on his back giving Mick enough room to lay beside him on the cramp little bed. 

“Take off your clothes” Leonard suggested. 

Mick considered this for a moment and then undressed. He was bigger than Snart, broad shoulders, hard muscles. He tossed his clothes aside and laid down beside him.

“Finger yourself Snart.” Mick ordered and then kissed his shoulder. “Go as fast as you want.” 

Leonard maneuvered himself to where one of his legs was laying over Mick and the other bent. He reached beneath his leg rubbing at his entrance. Mick was kissing up his shoulder now, his teeth glazing at his neck. He pushed a single finger inside of him and Mick was at his ear, breathing heavily. 

“I love it how your cock jumps when you got something inside of you” He nipped at his ear. 

Leonard closed his eyes and groaned. 

“Do it fast...like the Flash” Mick groaned, turning slightly where Len could feel how hard his cock was against his leg. “He’s young, and fast. Probably inexperience Snart. He wouldn’t know how to drag it out, make it last. He would stretch you fast because he wants to fuck you fast and hard” 

Leonard panted as he pushed another finger inside. He spread his legs further and begun to fuck himself with the two digits. His hips lifted as he begun a steady, fast rhythm. Mick put a hand on his stomach and pushed him down. Snart’s eyes shot open and glared at his partner. 

“That’s enough...put the vibrator in.”

“Just two fingers? That thing is big” Nothing he couldn’t handle, Mick liked to be rough sometimes and he wasn’t one to complained, he liked it rough too. 

“We are going to steal the parts for my gun tomorrow...Flash might show up. I want you to feel the burn if he does.”

“Mick” Snart whispered. He stopped his fingers and turned to his friend. “What is going on...it stays here. You understand right? The Flash will never be a part of this.”

“I know” Mick leaned over and kissed him. “Just us...just for fun....put that inside of you. I want to see you come.” 

Leonard gave a small nod and pulled out his fingers and grabbed the toy. “It will be funny if he does show up...” Snart chuckled and spread lube across the dildo. 

He spread his legs further and Mick grabbed his wrist. “I want to push it in” He reached out taking it from Snart and kissed him as he reached below him and pushed it against his hole. Len breathed in and relaxed.

Mick took care of him, pushing it in so that he wouldn’t hurt him but enough to leave a bit of a burn. Len’s mouth formed a O as Mick pushed in, not giving him a break until the toy was fully seated inside.

“Fuck” Len cursed and tilt back his head. Mick kissed him hungrily and pulled the Dildo almost completely out and then plunged deeply back into him. His pace was agonizing slow and he hadn’t even turned the damn thing on. Mick readjusted himself so that he could tease his nipple as he worked the toy. Mick was a breast man, didn’t matter that Len didn’t have any he loved nipple play. 

Len hissed when he bit a little to hard and grabbed the back of Mick’s head. Mick sucked where he had nipped and flicked his tongue over it. It was a bit overwhelming and then the bastard turned the vibration on. Not just a little but at full strength. 

Len’s hips jerk up off the mattress at least a foot and cried out by the sudden strong stimulation. 

Mick pushed him down again and then got up and straddled Len’s legs and lined their cocks up. He turned the thrust on the vibrator and released it. The thrust along with the vibration was almost enough to make him come and he knew he wouldn’t long at all when Mick grasped both of their cocks in one hand.  
Mick held loosely together and then begun to thrust into his hand. It was the perfect friction. “Oh...oh Mick” he gasped. 

“Flash” Mick corrected him. “The Flash is fuckng you”

Len opened one eye remembering the game. “Flash” He gasped out. 

Mick was fucking his hand frantically now. His thick cock rubbing against his own. He was just as worked as Len. There was a heat in his stomach and a burning in his toes, he felt light headed and knew he had reached the point of no return. His ass clenched tightly around the vibrating toy. 

“Flash..oh fuck...flash...Oh god Barry” He cried as he came. Mick continued to thrust against him until he came, shooting a pearly white stream across his stomach and chest mixing with his own. He sat back and pulled the vibrator out. He turned it off and tossed it to the floor. He rolled beside him grabbing the edge of the blanket and wiping them off.

They had manage to make quite the mess. The small bedroom smelt like lube and sex and Leonard felt like jelly. He could still feel the tingling inside of him.

Mick propped himself up. “Who the hell is Barry?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know if I should continue. I probably need a beta if I do continue so let me know if anyone is up for that. ;)


End file.
